


Spring

by Sinna



Series: Raoul/Christine Drabbles [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinna/pseuds/Sinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine was brightest in the Spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

Christine was brightest in the Spring. She seemed to blossom with the flowers that grew in the fields outside their cottage. Raoul loved watching her as she flitted about their home, reveling in their simple life. A small part of Raoul missed the pomp and excitement of Paris, but that part seemed to be shrinking every day. All of Paris couldn’t measure up to the sight of Christine in the spring, glowing with happiness.

She’d cried almost every night that winter. There was something in the cold that reminded her of the death-cold hands that had almost claimed her. Raoul had held her through those long nights, whispering empty words in her ear, even knowing that he couldn’t drown out the voice of that angel or devil she was unable to fully escape.

But Christine in the Spring was beautiful. Although the shadows never quite left her face, the childish pleasure in simplicity returned to her and sometimes Raoul half expected her father to come over the hill and gently scold them for staying out too late, as he often had.

They would never reclaim those days of childhood innocence, but they could come close enough.


End file.
